Evil's Retribution
by DigiDudette
Summary: Oooh, with all this bad stuff happening, you'd say this was a soap! @_@ Anyway, R+R, but no flames! I'm warning you, I have a digimon! Well, enjoy! ^_~
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, never have, never will, though it would be nice!  
  
  
  
A/N: This will be a bit boring, but it's the intro from TK's point of view! Anyways, it's just a fill in over the past three years. TK, Kari, Davis, Ken, Yolei and Alysha are 16, Gabby and Cody are 12, and the older digidestined are 19/20 (21 in Joe's case, but we won't see mush of the older digids anyway!)  
  
Intro  
  
Hey there! TK here! Well, I better fill you in on what we've been doin' over the past three years.  
  
Yolei and Ken have been goin' out for ages now, after the final battle against Psymon, she confessed her true feelings to him, turns out he knew how she felt all along!  
  
Cody's still practising his Kendo, but isn't as into it as he used to be, but he's only 12, so he's enjoying being young. He's lightened up since three years ago, and he's being less wooden and a little less thoughtful, but I'm not sure whether that's a good thing!  
  
Davis has kinda lost that major crush on Kari, but he still flirts with her when I'm to the room to irritate me! He still wears the goggles, but some things never change!  
  
Ken still has the Dark Spore inside of him, obviously, but he's feeling a lot better about himself ever since he returned his feelings to Yolei, let's say they've had their share of good times since!  
  
The older digidestined have started to lose interest in the Digital World. Tai is still playing soccer, Matt is still singing, but is getting other ideas, can't think why! Izzy is still into computers, surprise surprise, and Sora is playing on a professional tennis team. Mimi has a part-time job in a clothes shop. It's her job to give people fashion tips to customers and to show off the latest outfits, even though she's the one that wants to be the customer! Finally, Joe is a 'nearly' fully qualified doctor, and is helping humans AND digimon!  
  
Don't think I've forgotten anyone, I'm getting to them! Alysha has changed her hairstyle everyday for the last 3 years, I don't know where she gets her ideas from! She's a MAJOR fashion victim, and ends up going to the mall with the other digidestined girls every week!  
  
Gabby's just living it large! She and Cody are the youngest digidestined, and between them, they've got more brains then Davis, Tai AND Matt put together! (Matt is SO gonna hate me now!) Anyway, Gabby and Cody are really close, Kari and Alysha reckon they're falling for each other! They are happy together though, which is really great to see. Gabby, like Alysha, goes to the mall every week to chill out and buy more clothes. She's gotten over what happened to Dulphimon, but still keeps a close eye on her.  
  
Kari looks better and better everytime I see her! She's let her hair grow, but any hairstyle suits her! For the last three years she's worn her Crest of Light with pride, just like all four of us have since we got them. She still keeps her camera on the belt around her waist, just incase she wants to take a picture when she and I are in the Digital World together!  
  
As for me, well, what can I say about me? I've never been the same since Psymon. I guess there's just something telling me he's not gone, even after all these years, I guess it's changed my life. Anyway, enough of that, I've still got the hat, there's no way I'm getting rid of that! Ever since the defeat of Psymon, I've become closer friends with Davis, I guess he liked me after all! Also, I've been going out with Kari ever since the defeat of Psymon. Everything seems great so far, but I have a feeling that it isn't over yet...  
  
So waddaya think of that beginning? Let me know, 'cause a new adventures going to happen whether you like it or not! R+R, but NO FLAMES!!! Oh, BTW, I know the part with TK is a little dark, but hey, whatya gonna do about it! ^_~ Just read the next chapter to find out what happens next! 


	2. An Unexpected Return

Disclaimer: i dO nOT oWN dIGIMON! hMM, i tHINK mY cAPS lOCK kEY iS sCEWY! _  
  
An Unexpected Return  
  
"Say cheese!"  
  
"CHEEEESE!"  
  
Kari, TK, Gabby and Alysha were in the Digital World, chilling out during the weekend. They were taking photos of themselves and their digimon while mucking around. It was coming close to lunchtime so they decided to stop and eat something in Digitamamon's diner.  
  
"So, what will it be?" the large egg asked cheerfully.  
  
"The usual." Kari said simply. The digimon plodded off towards the kitchen.  
  
"So, what do you wanna do after lunch?" Alysha asked.  
  
"Well," TK began. "we could go to Primary Village to see how all the baby digimon are doing."  
  
"I'm in!" Gabby said energetically. "We don't go there much anymore." Just then Digitamamon walked back into the main diner.  
  
"Here's your dinners!" he said cheerfully. "I know it was quick, I expected you were coming today. Enjoy!"  
  
"Don't worry, we will!" Kari replied. They ate their lunches extremely quickly, and didn't have time to talk. Within minutes the food was gone.  
  
"That was great!" Kari said, sinking down into her seat.  
  
"Of course it was great, it's always great!" Alysha said in reply. They paid Digitamamon, with added tip, and left the diner.  
  
"Com'on, let's get to Primary Village." Gabby said excitedly.  
  
"Patamon digivolve to.Angemon!" "Dulphimon digivolve to.Alamon!" "Gatomon digivolve to.Angewomon!"  
  
The four kids were ready to leave, when they heard a loud explosion near them. They rushed over to see what was going on. Suddenly, a red digimon leapt towards them, explosions following him.  
  
"Elecmon?" TK wondered. "What are you doing here?" Elecmon didn't have time to answer. A digimon emerged from the forest. TK nearly choked when he saw who it was. This digimon was all-too familiar; lilac clothing, purple cloak, and that malicious smirk that never left the teen's mind, in his sleep, during the day, everyday for the last three years.  
  
Psymon.  
  
"WHAT?" TK gasped.  
  
"What's wrong, didn't expect to see me again?" the digimon smirked. Digitamamon emerged from his diner.  
  
"What's going on out here?" he asked. He saw Psymon. "DON'T SCARE MY CUSTOMERS!!" he yelled as he dived towards the psychic digimon.  
  
"DIGITAMAMON! NO!!" Kari yelled as Psymon struck him down with a blast of energy. She ran up to the injured digimon.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
Angewomon clipped Psymon on the arm with her attack. He turned to face the angelic digimon.  
  
"Hand Of Fate!"  
  
As soon as Psymon had turned around Angemon had hit him with his attack. This stunned him for a moment.  
  
"We'd better get out of here!" Kari said hastily. TK was rooted to the spot, staring at him. 'He can't be back,' he thought scaredly. 'he just can't be! If he's back then Patamon and all my other friends are in danger again!'  
  
"TK, you gotta move!" Gabby said worriedly. "Don't let him get to you!" TK looked at the twelve-year-old. "Com'on, we've gotta help Digitamamon out, he got hurt." TK nodded and they started to make their way towards Kari, Alysha and Elecmon. Psymon saw them begin to move.  
  
"No, this time they will not get away!" he said harshly. "PSY BLAST!!!" He used one of his conventional attacks and struck the digimon down in a massive energy shockwave, returning them to there rookie/champion forms. It knocked TK and Gabby to the ground moments later, knocking them out. Psymon flew towards to two digidestined. "After all these years, did you think I was going to let you get away this time?"  
  
"TK NO!!" Kari cried as the psychic digimon moved in closer.  
  
"GABBY!!" Alysha screamed as she got up and started to run towards them. But it was too late. Psymon had grabbed them along with Patamon and Dulphimon and teleported away before she could do anything.  
  
"TK!!!" Kari screamed as he disappeared. Tears formed in her eyes as she picked up Gatomon. "He's taken him away from me again."  
  
"We gotta tell the others." Alysha said, tears also forming in her eyes. "And we've gotta tell Joe about Digitamamon, so he can help him."  
  
"I can look after Digitamamon for now if you like. I can fill him in on what happened when he comes round."  
  
"OK." Alysha replied. "You ready to go Kari?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess..." Kari said weakly. They walked to the TV with the Digi-port and returned home.  
  
* * *  
  
"WHAT?" Davis said shockedly. His jaw dropped a good few inches and he stared at Kari and Alysha.  
  
"He's back, and he took TK and Gabby." Kari said sadly.  
  
"No, he couldn't of done!" Cody cried disbelievingly. "Why would he?"  
  
"It's obvious." Alysha said simply. "Because TK used to do his dirty work, and Gabby's digimon destroyed him."  
  
"So what are we gonna do?" Yolei asked worriedly. "Psymon was difficult to defeat before, now he'll be even more powerful!"  
  
"We have to think carefully on this one." Ken said thoughtfully. "If we rush into the fight then we're bound to lose!"  
  
"Yeah, but we gotta think of something!" Kari said desperately. "TK and Gabby are counting on us!" The digidestined nodded in agreement and began to brainstorm ideas...  
  
* * *  
  
Darkness. There was nothing but darkness, apart from a couple a torches lighting the large, spacious room. TK slowly opened his eyes. His head ached, along with every other part of his body. His mind was numb, and he couldn't remember much of what happened.  
  
"Kari?" he said weakly when he couldn't see anything. "Patamon?" He tried to move, but couldn't. Through the dim light he found that his arms and legs where bolted to the wall! He tried to free them, but wasn't strong enough. He was about 5 metres from the ground, and it seemed like a bottomless pit to him. He started to panic. "KARI! PATAMON! WHERE ARE YOU?!" he cried out into the darkness. Suddenly the whole room brightened up, and there stood Psymon.  
  
"What's the matter, Takaishi?" he asked innocently. TK glared at him.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked angrily.  
  
"It's a secret." Psymon taunted. "Oh, I forgot to mention, I have one of your friends with me." He made the last section of the room light up, and there, unconscious, also bolted to the wall, was Gabby.  
  
"GABBY!" TK cried when he saw her. He turned to face Psymon. "What have you done to her?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, she's merely unconscious, she'll be fine... for now..."  
  
"What do you mean? What are you gonna do, and where's Patamon?"  
  
"Your little bat-pig is fine, and as for what I'm gonna do to you..." He clicked his fingers and the metal bars holding TK's arms and legs to the wall disappeared, causing him slam onto the ground. "...I'll think of something." He laughed to himself and teleported away. The metal bars holding Gabby also disappeared. TK ran and caught her before she hit the cold hard ground. She slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"TK?" she wondered as she looked up and saw him. "Where are we?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Gabby." TK said simply. "Psymon must have knocked us out and taken us here. He was here only a moment ago."  
  
"He was?" Gabby looked scared. "Where's Dulphimon?"  
  
"I think he's got her." TK said grimly. Tears appeared in the young brunette's eyes.  
  
"If he has her, then he can destroy her!" she said detressedly. "And I don't want to lose her again!"  
  
"Don't worry, you won't." TK said softly. "We'll find a way out of here, 'kay?"  
  
"'Kay."  
  
* * *  
  
The digidestined had informed all the older digidestined about what had happened. Izzy was trying to figure out Psymon's intentions.  
  
"Let's see," he said thoughtfully, typing into his laptop. "So far, we've figured out that when digimon get reconfigured, they become more powerful then before. So that means that there's an even worse battle ahead then before. And I also think I've figured out why he took TK and Gabby."  
  
"But we already know that!" Kari cried.  
  
"That wasn't the only reason. The idea of him taking them out of revenge is too weak on its own. I spoke to Gennai and figured it out."  
  
"What is it then?" Davis asked impatiently.  
  
"In the Digital World, Hope and Light are connected, as are Faith and Harmony, but there's also a connection between Hope and Faith, as well as Light and Harmony."  
  
"But what's that got to do with it?" Cody asked.  
  
"I was getting to that! The connections have the ability to make their digimon stronger, but if any of you weren't in the same vicinity as one of their respective partners, then the digimon would have no excess strength and therefore, cannot digivolve."  
  
"But how are we connected?" Alysha asked.  
  
"It's simple. After everyone gave up their Crests four years ago, Hope and Light's Crests contained so much energy, there was some excess, but not enough to turn back into their natural Crests. But after Owikawa restored the Digital World, he gave Hope and Light even more power, giving them the ability to return to Crests. But he also unleashed two other energies; Faith and Harmony. They naturally had the ability to turn into Crests. Hope and Light were created by the same energy, as were Faith and Harmony."  
  
"You do realise most of the stuff you said there wasn't necessary?" Ken noted.  
  
"I know, but I felt I had to say it!" Izzy replied.  
  
"But that still doesn't explain why he kidnapped TK and Gabby!" Davis complained.  
  
"Weren't you listening!" Izzy said irritably. "There are only two combinations of Crests that don't give their digimon the full energy to digivolve; Faith and Light, and Hope and Harmony!"  
  
"Ooohhh, riiiight, I get it now!" Davis said, catching on.  
  
"About a million years after everyone else!" Alysha mumbled. "Hey, Izzy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was wondering. Will you be able to find them?"  
  
"It's hard to say. Psymon's good at hiding things from view or detection. I'll try though. But right now, you guys should go home and tell everyone what's happened, your parents don't know yet, but they should be told everything."  
  
"Right." Everyone agreed and left.  
  
* * *  
  
Psymon was stood in a cold, grey lab. Like his previous one, it was full of computers, each one with different images on them. In the middle of his lab, there were two black cages. In one there was Patamon, and the other, Dulphimon. Both of them had woken up and were yelling at him to let them go. Occasionally Patamon would fire off a Boom Bubble attack at him, but he just shrugged it off and ignored the little digimon.  
  
"What are you gonna do to us?" he asked for the fifteenth time since he had woken up. Psymon once again ignored him. "Are you really that scared that once you tell us we'll escape and ruin it for you?" Psymon turned suddenly to face him.  
  
"For your information, I AM going to do something to you, you little runt!" he said harshly. He turned back to the computer. "Though by the time you find out what it is, it will be too late."  
  
"Where's Gabby?" Dulphimon demanded.  
  
"And TK?" Patamon joined in.  
  
"They're fine...although if I where you, I'd be worrying about myself..." He walked off to another computer, out of the two rookie digimon's view. "Don't think I'll let your friends off either!" he called from behind the computer. "They owe me more then you two ever could!" Patamon and Dulphimon looked at each other sadly. 'What am I gonna do,' Patamon thought sadly. 'if he hurts TK, I'll never forgive myself.' Dulphimon was worried too. 'If only I was stronger, I could beat him again, but something doesn't feel right, like me and Gabby's connection with Alysha and Kari has been interfered.' The two little digimon were quiet after that.  
  
"TK, you've being hitting that wall for hours, give it a break!" Gabby pleaded as TK slammed into the wall of their prison for what seemed like the two-hundredth time. His hat had fallen off, though he didn't care. His side felt like it was on fire with pain, and his head ached from when he occasionally smashed it into the wall by accident. "You'll give yourself concussion if you're not careful!" He stopped and slumped to the ground on his knees, exhausted. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." TK said grimly. "I just hope Patamon's OK."  
  
"He'll be fine, and so will Dulphimon, 'cause if we don't save them, the others will!"  
  
"I suppose..." TK held onto his side. "I think I need a lie down. My side's killin' me!" Gabby rolled her eyes, then helped him up and took him to one side of the room.  
  
"I guess this is the closest we get to beds." Gabby guessed, looking at the hard, cold ground. "Well, I'm tired too, we better get some rest." Gabby went to the opposite side of the room and lay down, both of them drifting off to sleep seconds later.  
  
DigiDudette: Now kiddies, the moral of today's chapter was 'never continuously smash into a wall for hours on end. It flippin' well hurts!' Hmmm, why did I say that again? Oh yeah, time filler. Right, after that little burst on insanity (I have too many!) on with the review and explaining part. Take it away, me number 2!  
  
DigiDudette: *In a slightly different voice* OK, that might of made no sense to you whatsoever, but I tried to make Izzy's theory as simple as possible without using finger-puppets! Hope you liked it and don't forget to review! I even came up with this little song version from the B&Q adverts. *Clears throat*... You can do it when you read and review it! See, told ya I did, and it only took me 5 seconds! Finally, 'cause last fic I sacked the narrator, thankfully enough we won't have to listen to him anymore!  
  
Narrator: Oh no?  
  
Both DDs(How that's possible, I'm not sure!): Oh crap! He's back! NOOOOOOO!!! 


	3. Darkness Dawning

Disclaimer: How many ways are there of saying I don't own Digimon? Well? DO YOU KNOW?! I thought not.  
  
A/N: FYI, most of this fic is showing what's happening at that part of the story, so the scene changes a fair bit, but stick with it anyway! Enjoy! ^_~  
  
Darkness Dawning  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"TK, NO!" Kari screamed as Psymon grabbed the blond. Gabby and Alysha were nowhere to be seen, unlike yesterday's events. Psymon looked at the girl and smirked. He flew high into the air, so high that all she could see was a small dot in the sky. Suddenly that dot grew bigger and bigger, as TK's limp body shot to the ground at a tremendous speed! Psymon had thrown him towards the ground in an attempt to destroy him! Kari screamed as she tried to catch him, but she wasn't fast enough. He hit the ground, dust flying everywhere on impact. She knelt down beside him and tried to wake him, but to no avail. His face was as white as a sheet, and there was barely any sign he was alive.  
  
"Mission accomplished." Kari turned around, and found that Psymon was stood behind her. There was a huge smile on his face. "And now for you..." He powered up an energy ball in his hand, then threw it at Kari. She let out a chilling scream as the attack moved closer and closer...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari shot up like a rocket out of her bed. She was covered in a cold sweat and was breathing rapidly. She quietly got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen for some milk. She sat down at the table and sighed heavily. 'What am I gonna do?' she thought sadly. 'What if TK gets hurt, or Gabby. I hope Alysha's OK.' She drank the rest of her milk and went back to bed, not knowing what she was going to do tomorrow...  
  
* * *  
  
Kari wasn't the only one having nightmares. In the Digital World, TK was lying in the dungeon, dark thoughts and fears racing through his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TK was stood in a forest. He didn't know where he was, whether he was in the Digital World or the real world, but he could tell he wasn't alone. A few seconds later Psymon arrived infront of him.  
  
"What do you want?" TK asked angrily. "And where am I?"  
  
"That's up to you." the psychic digimon said coolly. "This is your mind. Wherever we are is where you want to be."  
  
"But I want to be with Kari!" TK said suddenly.  
  
"That isn't what your heart wants right now..." Psymon replied. TK suddenly started to feel faint. He held his left hand to his head and looked around him to see that the scene around him was changing into the lifeless black ocean and the grey cliffs.  
  
"What's going on?" TK asked aggressively. Psymon gave him a what-did- I-just-tell-you kind of look. "Why am I at the Dark Ocean?"  
  
"It's obvious." Psymon said simply. "You belong with darkness, no matter how hard you try, it will always come back to you."  
  
"I don't belong with darkness! I don't belong with anything like you!" TK spat at the digimon.  
  
"Ah, but you do." the psychic digimon replied. "You see, according to many, Hope and Light are the best defences against the powers of darkness, but haven't you noticed that you and Kari are the only one's to be more or less taken over by them, rather than the others."  
  
"Then what about Ken?"  
  
"Ken is also one you wouldn't expect, having the Crest of Kindness and all, but to us he was in the right place at the right time. He proved a worthy asset to us until he went back to being Mr Goody-two-shoes!"  
  
"So what do you want with me now then?" TK asked cautiously.  
  
"Ah, that's an easy answer." the purple-clad digimon snapped his fingers and the ground began to shake. TK looked down and found that the sandy beach beneath him was beginning to rip apart! "The darkness is waiting for you, join it before it destroys you." The ground beneath TK completely disappeared, and he began to fall into the chasm created in the middle of the beach, screaming as he fell further and further into the darkness...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TK woke up suddenly in a cold sweat. He looked around to see where he was. The same dark dungeon he fell asleep in. His side still ached with a dull pain, along with his head, but he ignored it. 'It's no good.' he thought in grim defeat. 'There's no way I'll be able to get out of here, Psymon's too powerful, and the others will only get hurt trying to free us!' Suddenly, TK's Crest began to darken. It was surrounded with a dark aura, and when the aura faded, in the Crest of Hope's place, once again, was the Crest of Despair. TK began to feel dizzy, and he shut his eyes tightly, hoping it would go away, but it was no good. His Hope was gone. He opened his eyes seconds later, and where there once was a bright sparkle, there now was the icy stare that he once had three years ago. He sat there, his back to the wall, staring into the darkness that was before him.  
  
* * *  
  
Gabby woke up to find that she was still in the same place last night, and that it wasn't just a dream. She looked upwards to find TK standing infront of her, glaring at her.  
  
"Oh, morning TK." she said, realising who it was. "At least, I think it's morning." She giggled nervously at this comment. TK didn't answer. Gabby got up off the ground, and saw that his eyes were lifeless, full of despair and hatred. She also saw that the Crest of Hope was once again the Crest of Despair. She realised what was going on. "TK, whatever he's done to you, you can fight it!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" TK asked cockily. "He hasn't done anything to me, I did it all myself."  
  
"TK, you have to fight this! Kari and the others don't want you like this, and neither do YOU!!" Gabby cried angrily.  
  
"What does Kari have to do with this, along with everyone else, what I want to do is my choice!" Gabby noticed that his eyes had widened as she mentioned Kari's name. 'This ought to bring him back to normal!' she thought, figuring out what to do.  
  
"You miss Kari, don't you?" she asked slyfully. TK started to look panicked.  
  
"N-no I don't!" he stammered shockedly.  
  
"Yes you do! You want her back and she wants you back! You've always belonged together and DON'T YOU DARE DENY IT!!!" TK stared at her for a few seconds into her determined face, until the Gabby had been waiting for slipped from his mouth.  
  
"I...miss her..." he said weakly. His lifeless eyes started to fill with tears. He suddenly fell to his knees, and started to cry. "I want her back!" he cried. "I want to see her again!" Gabby tried to comfort him. 'Nice one, Gabby, you really helped!' she thought sarcastically.  
  
"It's OK, TK..." the brunette said gently. "You'll see her again, I promise." TK's Crest began to glow with a golden light. He opened his eyes, and Gabby noticed that they were no longer lifeless and cold, they gad that sparkle in them that only TK made look natural. His eyes were full of tears which he was trying to hold back, and he looked up at the young 13 year old with him. "Welcome back." she said happily. She paused for a couple of seconds, then spoke again. "I'm...sorry I did that to you, TK."  
  
"It's OK Gabby, you were only trying to help. Thanks." TK said, smiling.  
  
"Don't worry about it!" Gabby replied, smiling in return.  
  
* * *  
  
Kari was quiet for the whole trip to school. She'd never felt this empty except for when TK was being controlled by Psymon.  
  
"We'll never defeat him on our own." she said grimly. She looked at her Crest and ripped it off from around her neck. "And this stupid thing is no use at all!" She threw it to the ground and walked off. It's colour darkened slightly as it lay there. Davis walked up to it minutes later on his way to school.  
  
"Huh?" He picked it up off the ground. "Kari's Crest? What's it doing on the ground?" He put the Crest in his pocket and walked off to find Kari.  
  
Davis entered the classroom and found Kari sitting there.  
  
"Hey Kari, you dropped this!" he pointed out to her. She looked up at him angrily.  
  
"I know." she said simply. Davis looked at her for a few seconds, then held it out to her.  
  
"Well, here it is!" Kari took it, looked at it, then threw it to the ground.  
  
"Whoa! What are you doing?" the goggle-head asked in surprise.  
  
"I don't want it anymore!" Kari said coldly. "One week ago, yes, two days ago, yes, but today, NO!"  
  
"Kari, what's wrong with you today?" Davis asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine." the brunette replied simply. Davis stared at her for a few moments until Ken walked into the classroom.  
  
"Hi Davis." he said plainly. He noticed Kari with him. "Oh, hi Kari." She didn't answer. He went over to Davis. "What's with Kari?" he whispered to him.  
  
"Beats me! She threw her Crest on the floor before you came in!" Davis whispered back. They sat down and waited for Alysha to arrive to see if she was alright. Ken had called her but she didn't answer. The room was silent for a few minutes until Alysha finally entered the room. Ken got up and walked towards her.  
  
"You OK?" he asked gently. She looked up at him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Alysha replied. She and Ken sat down with Davis. "I told my mom what happened." she finally said. "When I went to bed all I could hear was her crying." Ken gave Davis a nervous look when she had said that. Davis automatically looked equally as worried and nervous as him.  
  
The day past slowly for the digidestined. Alysha kept looking at the clock, longing for the school day to end. Finally the bell rang and everyone began to leave the classroom, along with Kari, she didn't see the point of going to the Digital World because she didn't think it was possible to defeat Psymon this time.  
  
"So, 'Lysha, are you OK to come to the Digital World with us?" Davis asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course I'm going! We've got to get Gabby and TK back!" Kari's stopped outside the classroom as she overheard what Alysha had said. 'She's being so optimistic, despite the fact that this situation is hopeless...' She hid behind a filing cabinet as she heard the others leave the room. When she was sure they were gone, she walked back into the classroom, and found her Crest on the teacher's desk. 'He must have picked it up off the floor while I was working.' she thought as she picked it up. She retied it around her neck and walked off. The colour of the Crest darkened even more...  
  
* * *  
  
Psymon was continuing work in his lab. He seemed to be searching for something on one of his main computers. Patamon and Dulphimon were sat in their cages, watching him as he typed different commands into his computer. After glaring at him for hours in silence, Patamon finally spoke.  
  
"Hey Psymon!" he called over the purple-clad digimon. He turned around to face the little digimon.  
  
"Yes?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Why did you kidnap us?"  
  
"For testing. And don't think you can escape, because I have you friends' D-3s." Patamon and Dulphimon looked worriedly at each other.  
  
"What do you want to do with us?" Dulphimon piped in.  
  
"What is this, the Spanish Inquisition?" Psymon snapped. He sighed, then continued. "Fine. I may as well tell you, since there's nothing you can do about it. I'm going to use your friends' D-3s to find a way to make you a virus type permanently, unlike the mere temporary solution Ken Ichijouji used when he was the so-called 'Digimon Emperor'." Patamon began to feel scared. 'If he does that then I'll be Devimon again, and I don't want TK to go through that again!' he thought worriedly. 'There's got to be something I can do...'  
  
* * *  
  
"So, do you have any idea where Kari went to?" Yolei asked Ken.  
  
"No, we went looking for her, but we couldn't find her anywhere, it's like she's vanished."  
  
"So where do you think we should start looking to find TK and Gabby?" Cody asked.  
  
"Well, in reality, our D-3s should be able to find their D-3s." Davis started. "But with Psymon, it'll be just about impossible, and there's no leads on their whereabouts." "So, you mean, we can't find where they are?" Yolei asked grimly. "Hey, I didn't mean that!" Davis answered quickly. "I was just putting this situation into perspective! Of course we'll find them, it'll just take a lot of searching, that's all!" "Well, as long ass we stand a chance, then I'm not gonna quit!" Alysha said confidently. "Yeah!" Davis agreed. Everyone else nodded in agreement.  
  
* * *  
  
TK and Gabby were sitting in the dungeon. They got bored so they decided to tell each other amusing stories from when they were younger. Gabby was in the middle of telling the story of when she was in the school's Christmas play when she was 8, when suddenly TK began to lose consciousness. He held his right hand to his head, and started to feel light-headed. Gabby quickly went up to him.  
  
"TK, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"I...don't know..." the blond answered weakly. He completely lost consciousness and slammed into the ground. Gabby tried to wake him.  
  
"TK, com'on, wake up!" Gabby pleaded. 'If I knew what was wrong with him, I would be able to help. But I don't know if it's Psymon, his Crest or something else...'  
  
* * *  
  
Kari was sat down on the beach, looking out into clear blue water, Gatomon at her side. 'Why did I have to act like that to the others?' she asked herself worriedly. 'I know I should be in the Digital World helping them, but something's telling me that there's nothing we can do...'  
  
"Hey, Kari?" Gatomon broke her out of her deep thought. She looked at her partner digimon.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"What was wrong with you earlier today? You didn't seem to want your Crest anymore."  
  
"Oh, that." Kari said nervously. "Look, I was angry because I was really worried that something bad had happened to TK."  
  
"So why didn't you go with the others?" the feline digimon asked.  
  
"Well, I, err, I..." Kari stammered trying to think of some reason why. "I...guess I just didn't want to see anyone get hurt." she lied. "There's a chance that TK could've become evil again."  
  
"Tell me the truth Kari." Gatomon said stubbornly, not believing what her partner had said. Kari sighed, then looked out into the ocean again.  
  
"I...I just don't think there's a way of defeating Psymon! It's hopeless!" she said loudly and clearly. Suddenly, her Crest burst out in dark energy. She looked down at it, shockedly. "What's going on?" she asked, terrified. Suddenly the beach disappeared, and in it's place was the lifeless black ocean that still haunted Kari's mind...  
  
  
  
Oooohhhh, things are tensing up! Kari's in the Dark Ocean, TK might have come down with something, Psymon's trying to make Patamon and Dulphimon evil permanently, and (least exciting of them all) the rest of the digidestined are in the Digital World. Anyway, I hope that wasn't too confusing, that switching places style suited that chapter perfectly! Another thing, MVGamer333, I think your suggestion may be used, the way this story's going! Thanx for the idea! ^_^  
  
Final thing, I've decided that because I'm not getting enough reviews for this fic so far, I'm putting up my next chapter until I get at least 15 reviews! I doubt that I'll have finished the next chapter by then, but if I do, I won't put it up until then! 


	4. Split Personalities

Disclaimer: Digimon ain't mine, you got a problem with that, bub?  
  
DD: *Looks at reviews* ONLY 5?? What do you guys think I am?! Oh wait, don't answer that ~_~ Anyway, I've had enough of these pathetic little dwindles that you call 'reviews'. This time, I demand that there be AT LEAST 10 reviews before the next chapter goes up, so there -_-  
  
A/N: Before I begin with this chapter, I know I should of said this last chapter, but I forgot. There's this phrase that came into my head as I was typing the last chapter; 'Darkness is the absence of Light'. Remember that if you please.  
  
Split Personalities  
  
"What's going on Gatomon?" Kari asked, turning to face the her partner, only to find that she wasn't there. "Gatomon?" She looked around the beach, panicking. "Where'd you go?" A dark figure appeared infront of her. It wasn't very tall, and it had a human-like appearance with yellow eyes. It was one of the creatures that first took her to the Dark Ocean in the first place.  
  
"You've come back to us, Kari..." it said. It's voice was cold and expressionless.  
  
"What do you want? We destroyed you four years ago!" Kari pointed out to the creature. (A/N: I'm thinking of writing a fic that ties up the whole Dark Ocean scenario. I haven't started it yet, 'cause it's still in planning!)  
  
"Ah, that's what you thought..." it replied to this statement. All the other creatures appeared behind him. "As you can see, all digimon are reconfigured." Kari's eyes widened.  
  
"Does that mean that..." she looked up in mid-sentence and saw what she was most dreading...Dragomon; the Dark Undersea Master.  
  
"Not you again!" Kari said to herself, she wanted all this to disappear, as if it was all just a nightmare, but it wasn't.  
  
"Kari..." it rasped. "Once again the darkness has come for you. Do not fight it, for no matter what you do, it will win."  
  
"No it won't!" Kari yelled defiantly. "I won't let it!"  
  
"You don't have to let it." Kari stared at the creature when it said this. "You already have..."  
  
"Huh?" Kari was trying to figure out what Dragomon had meant, but before she could she was sent into a sleep-like trance. Her head fell limp on her shoulders, and her eyes shut lightly.  
  
"Now, child, you will become one with Darkness..." Dragomon rasped quietly. Kari slowly opened her eyes seconds later...  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Gabby was still trying to wake TK.  
  
"Hey, com'on, this isn't funny anymore, please, WAKE UP!!" she yelled, shaking him roughly. She finally decided to hold her hand to his head. "Wow, he's burning up!" she said, surprised. 'And I'm not even sure if it's a fever, it's not really too cold or too hot in here! Wait a minute, I bet Psymon's behind this!' She looked around the room, seeing if he was already there, but there was nothing. "PSYMON!!" Gabby cried out, her echo being heard all around her. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Psymon appeared in the room seconds later.  
  
"Yes?" he asked innocently.  
  
"What have you done to TK?" Gabby asked angrily.  
  
"For once, this wasn't my doing." Psymon replied honestly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Gabby asked curiously.  
  
"I mean, in the grand scheme of things, would you expect me to do something like this to your friend, compared to what I've already done?" Psymon asked, looking down at TK. Gabby looked at the blond seconds afterwards.  
  
"What's wrong with him then?" the brunette asked worriedly.  
  
"Hope is fighting against Despair." Psymon said simply. "I know that Despair almost took him over again, and right now, Hope and Despair are fighting for supremacy."  
  
"Wait a minute! Why are you telling me this? I thought you hate us!"  
  
"As much as I hate all you idiotic digidestined, I want to be the one who finishes you off, not a case of 'good versus evil' in someone's mind."  
  
"So, you mean that TK's not going to wake up until it's over?"  
  
"Yes, that is the case, but, I can speed things up for you." Psymon said coolly.  
  
"How?"  
  
"As much as I hate to say it, this time I'm helping you, but don't think this is a sign of weakening, I'll finish you off later." He walked over to TK and held out his hand over him. His hand glowed slightly, and seconds later, TK's body began to glow a soft light too. Roughly 15 seconds after that, the light died down. "There, give him a few minutes and he'll be fine." With that, Psymon disappeared. Gabby looked back down at TK, who was lying there, lifeless. 'Great, I bet Psymon made him evil again instead of helping him!' she thought, realising who she had just trusted. 'Oh well, if he did then I'll just have to help him out again!'  
  
* * *  
  
Kari opened her eyes slowly. She looked up at Dragomon, her eyes lifeless and cold.  
  
"Welcome back child." it greeted happily.  
  
"Good to be back." Kari said, smirking. "What would you like me to do?"  
  
"There's a little errand I would like you to run for me, I think you know what I'm talking about."  
  
"Yeah, but aren't I missing something?" Kari asked, admiring her new Crest of Darkness.  
  
"It's already taken care of, Kari." Dragomon replied simply. Two more dark creatures arrived into the Dark Ocean, each one holding each arm of Gatomon's.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you! Let me go!" she cried at the two creatures. They promptly dropped her onto the ground, where she landed on the ground perfectly. "Thankyou." she said snobbily to the creatures. She looked up from where she landed and saw Kari looking at her. "Kari, you're alright!" she cried as she ran up to her. "You just disappeared and I couldn't find you anywhere, then those two creeps turned up and took me here!" She stopped and noticed the cold look in her eyes. "Kari?" Kari's D- 3 and Crest began to glow with a dark energy. Gatomon suddenly also to glow with that same energy. 10 seconds later, it stopped, and in Gatomon's place was her dark equivalent, BlackGatomon.  
  
"Is that alright?" Dragomon asked Kari. She looked up at the huge digimon, then looked back down at BlackGatomon.  
  
"Yes, this is perfect."  
  
* * *  
  
TK slowly opened his eyes. Everything was a blur to him. 'Where am I? What's going on?' he asked himself weakly. When everything came into focus, he saw Gabby by him.  
  
"Welcome back TK." she said happily. "I thought you'd gone for a minute there." TK sat up and looked around himself.  
  
"What do you mean, 'gone'?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I didn't mean 'gone', gone, I meant- oh, forget it, 'kay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." he looked around the room again. "What happened anyway?"  
  
"Well, that's kinda hard to explain...y'see, after you fainted, I asked Psymon what he'd done to you, but the thing is, he wasn't behind it. He said it was something to do with Hope versus Despair."  
  
"What did he mean by that?" TK asked suddenly.  
  
"I'm not sure! He said something about them fighting for supremacy!" TK started to feel scared.  
  
"So, that means that my dark side could take over at any time?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Well, that's the rest of the story. When Psymon told me what was going on, he also said that he would help out. He used his psychic power on you and said that you would be alright in a few minutes, and now you're fine!"  
  
"Oh, right." TK paused for a minute. "Gabby?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If Psymon was the one who supposedly 'helped' me, then in that case, he could of done anything to me!"  
  
"I know, but when you think about it, I didn't really have a choice, did I?" TK looked at the girl.  
  
"I guess so..." he said weakly. "But, if he did do something to me, then, what would he have done?"  
  
"Good question."  
  
* * *  
  
"We've been walking for ages, can't we take a break?" Yolei asked irritably.  
  
"Not until we find some trace of Gabby OR TK!" Alysha shot back harshly.  
  
"Well, how about we split into groups then? At least then we can rest when we feel like it!" Alysha thought for a moment.  
  
"Well, I guess we would be able to cover more ground by splitting up. And we could keep in contact by using the D-Terminals."  
  
"So who's with who?" Ken asked.  
  
"Well, we'll have to split up into one group of two and one group of three, 'cause there's only five of us!" Davis noted.  
  
"Make that six!" The digidestined turned around and saw Kari standing there.  
  
"Kari, it's about time you showed up, we've been looking all over for you before we came to the Digital World!" Ken said, relieved to see his friend.  
  
"Well, you've found me, or more like, I've found you." she said coldly.  
  
"Kari, you don't normally sound like that!" Davis pointed out. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong..." Kari said innocently. BlackGatomon appeared from behind her. "in fact, I've never felt better!" The digidestined gasped when they saw BlackGatomon.  
  
"Wow! What happened to Gatomon?" Davis asked, stunned.  
  
"That's not Gatomon Davis, that's her dark form, BlackGatomon." Ken said to the goggle-head. "We fought her three years ago when Psymon created dark copies of our Digimon!"  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember you!" Davis said, realising that he had already met that digimon. "So what have you done to Gatomon?" he asked aggressively.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Kari asked simply. "She IS Gatomon!"  
  
"No way!" Davis said, astonished at the fact that Kari wasn't bothered by this. He looked up and saw her Crest of Darkness. "Hey, isn't that an Anti-Crest?"  
  
"Gee, you're quick aren't you Sherlock!" Kari said sarcastically. "Well figure this out! BlackGatomon, ATTACK!!" she cried as she commanded BlackGatomon into battle. Dark energy surrounded the feline digimon.  
  
"BlackGatomon digivolve to...Ladydevimon!"  
  
"Wow! Ladydevimon?" Yolei gasped when she saw the evil digimon.  
  
"Well, who wants to take me on first?" Ladydevimon taunted the other digimon.  
  
"Me!" Veemon yelled out. "Davis, you ready?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Veemon digivolve to...Exveemon!"  
  
"V-Laser!" Exveemon attack Ladydevimon as soon as he had digivolved. She dodged the attack easily.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" Ladydevimon taunted Exveemon again. Time after time he tried to hit her with his most powerful attacks, but everytime she dodged out of the way with ease.  
  
"Exveemon, if you want to win then first you gotta hit her!" Davis cried out the large blue digimon.  
  
"If we want to win then first we have to DNA digivolve!" Ken corrected. "You ready, Wormmon?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to...Stingmon!"  
  
"Spiking Strike!"  
  
"V-Laser!"  
  
They tried to hit Ladydevimon together, but still, she dodged the attacks as if they were travelling at 5 miles per hour. Everything seemed to stand still. Exveemon and Stingmon stopped attacking, and Ladydevimon stopped moving. She had a malicious smirk on her face, and she was laughing to herself.  
  
"What's up with you?" Exveemon asked her. She stopped laughing and looked down at Kari.  
  
"Very soon..." she said mysteriously.  
  
"Huh? What's she talking about?" Stingmon wondered. Suddenly, the two of them began to glow, and soon afterwards, dedigivolved.  
  
"What happened?" Davis asked, confused. Kari stepped forward as Ladydevimon flew to her side.  
  
"You really are stupid, aren't you?" she mocked. "'It's just like the old saying goes; 'Darkness is the absence of Light'. Good digimon can only digivolve by using the power of Light, but evil digimon thrive on Darkness. So, y'see, I have the advantage here."  
  
"So how are we supposed to fight her?" Ken asked Davis. "If we can't digivolve for long, and she can dark digivolve for as long as she wants to, then we don't stand much of a chance!"  
  
"I know!" Davis answered back. 'How are we supposed to defeat her, she's our best friend!' he thought. 'Sure, we fought Ladydevimon originally, but I never really figured that it was Gatomon there really!' Kari walked forward towards Davis. When she stopped she lifted his head up by holding his chin lightly between her thumb and finger.  
  
"Well, it's been nice seeing you again, Davis." she said quietly. Suddenly, she hit him in the face with her other fist. He fell backwards to the ground, and held his cheek. Kari waved at him like a little girl. "See ya." She walked off to Ladydevimon. The digimon held on to Kari and flew off out of sight. Ken walked up to Davis and held out his hand to him.  
  
"You OK?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Davis replied, taking his hand and getting up.  
  
"I think everything's beginning to repeat itself." Yolei commented.  
  
"I'll say." Alysha commented. She looked into the sky where Kari and Ladydevimon disappeared. 'This isn't good,' she thought worriedly. 'our group is getting smaller, now we're only down to five! How are we going to find Gabby and TK and get Kari back?' The digidestined were silent after the events.  
  
* * *  
  
TK and Gabby were sat silently, waiting for some kind of sign that proved Psymon had done something to TK, not knowing what it would be.  
  
"Gabby, are you even sure that Psymon did something to me?" TK asked curiously. "I mean, what if he didn't? We could be here for ages waiting for something that will never happen!"  
  
"Oh, right." Gabby replied, looking down at the ground for a second. When she looked up a few seconds later, she saw TK begin to flicker slightly (A/N: Kind of like Kari before she went to the Dark Ocean)! "TK, what's happening to you?" she asked worriedly, looking at him. TK looked at his hands, and saw that they were flickering too!  
  
"Wha-?" Suddenly, it felt like TK was being ripped in two. He was being ripped into two completely different people. It was agony for TK, he held his eyes closed tightly, wishing that all the pain would go away, and after roughly ten seconds, it did. TK fell to the floor from his sitting position, gasping for breath. Gabby just sat there and stared. 'What happened?' TK thought weakly. His body still ached, but he slowly opened his eyes and painfully got up. He looked at Gabby, and saw that she was staring at something to his right. 'What's up with Gabby?' he thought curiously. He looked to his right, and saw something that made him want yell in surprise.  
  
Himself.  
  
He looked exactly like TK, except for his clothes, his malicious smirk and lifeless eyes. His clothes were the same as TK's, except that they were different shades of grey.  
  
"Who are you?!" TK asked suddenly. The other TK stared at him, and scowled.  
  
"I am your Despair, of course." he said aggressively.  
  
"But...how did you - and me -" The dark TK smirked.  
  
"I'm afraid not even I know that." he explained. "And before you patronise me by calling me your name, let me tell you that from now on, I am Takeru, not your stupid nickname, 'TK'."  
  
"Hey, there's nothing wrong with my name!" TK answered back angrily, standing up. "At least I'm not a copy who is shadowed by everyone else!"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!!" Takeru yelled, also standing up. They stood there, face to face, Gabby staring at both of them, a look of utter confusion in her face. Suddenly, Takeru lunged at TK, knocking him to the ground. TK countered by kicking him in the stomach and throwing him off him. Gabby stood up and ran up to them.  
  
"TK, stop it!" she cried. "You're better than that!" TK was lying on the ground, recovering from that tackle. He stood up and walked over to Gabby.  
  
"I'm sorry Gabby." he apologised. "I didn't have a choice! He attacked me first!"  
  
"It's OK, TK, I know you wouldn't do anything like that without a reason." While they were talking, Takeru had got up and was walking towards TK. Gabby saw him. "TK, LOOK OUT!!" she screamed. Takeru flung himself at TK, and once again knocked him to the ground, following with a punch in the stomach. Takeru stayed where he was, pinning TK to the ground, continuously punching him in the face, stomach and arms. 'That's it, I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!' Gabby thought angrily. She ran over to them and grabbed Takeru's arm as he was about to hit TK again. He turned around to see her standing there for a brief second, then she hit him in the face so powerfully that it sent him flying to the floor, knocking him out instantly. She looked at him lying on the floor for a brief moment, then walked over and knelt beside TK, who was also lying on the ground, barely conscious, gasping for breath, parts of his face smeared in blood. "TK, are you alright?" she asked worriedly. TK partially opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
"I'm OK." he replied, his voice shaking slightly. Gabby helped him up, and he looked at Takeru.  
  
"Is he OK?" TK asked, looking at his evil double.  
  
"He will be, he just needs to cool off." Gabby replied, grinning.  
  
"So, what happened with him anyway?" TK wondered. "Stuff like that doesn't happen everyday!"  
  
"I know, I think I know who's behind this." Gabby said confidently. TK caught on to what she was thinking.  
  
"You wanna call him? You're the loudest one here!"  
  
"Thankyou, I'll take that as a compliment." she cleared her throat, and got ready to yell. "PSSSYYYMMOOONNN!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. TK covered his ears, for fear that he would lose his hearing. A few seconds later, the psychic digimon appeared.  
  
"Yes?" he asked lazily. "Please make this quick, I'm a very busy evil genius."  
  
"What did you do to me?" TK asked angrily. He looked over at Takeru. "And what's HE all about?!"  
  
"The answer is simple." Psymon answered matter-of-factly. "When you were unconscious, I helped you out by making it so that your side of Despair would separate from you, you'll never become him again."  
  
"But why did I have to go through all that pain back then?!" TK shot back. "I felt like I was being ripped in two!"  
  
"That could not be avoided." Psymon replied calmly. "If I didn't make you split into two forms, then eventually Despair would have permanently taken over, and I know you wouldn't like that." He walked away slightly, then stopped. "In a way, you owe me big time!" He then teleported away. TK stood there for a few seconds, then turned to face Takeru.  
  
"I owe him for not making me evil, but do I really owe him for HIM?!" he asked, looking at Takeru in complete disgust. "Gabby?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Was I ever that bad when I was evil?"  
  
"Well, you've been better!"  
  
"Thanks a lot!" TK replied sarcastically.  
  
  
  
So, what did you think? That bit about TK and Takeru was kind of based on the UK Sonic The Comic, when Sonic gets split into Sonic and Super Sonic. Razormon might know what I mean! And remember kiddies, at least 10 reviews, not 9, that's too low, nor will 8, as that is also too low. 11 is perfectly acceptable, as is 12. Err, sorry, I was thinking about the Holy Hand Grenade scene on Monty Python and the Holy Grail. @.@ I better take my medication, hehe! Oh well, until next time, see ya! ^_~ 


End file.
